


2 a.m

by orphan_account



Category: Owari no Seraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was pretty rushed I suppose
Relationships: Hiiragi Shinya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	2 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty rushed I suppose

Compared to the amount of stars in the sky, all our problems are basically insignificant. An array of nature’s lights illuminated the world, setting you at ease. Too bad you couldn’t enjoy it full heartedly. The majority of humanity was wiped out ever since the apocalypse 8 years ago. You were one of the few lucky people to survive the catastrophe. Although you couldn’t really consider yourself lucky due to all the responsibilities weighted on your shoulders. A heavy sigh escaped your mouth. As you were about to sleep, an annoying ringing came from your telephone. 

“Umm hello?” you answered.

“Oh y/n-chan is that you?” a light-hearted, familiar voice asked. 

“Yeah it’s me,” right away you knew who it was, “how may I meet your needs at 2 a.m in the morning?”

“Aw looks like someone’s angry. Anyways do you have spare bread I can borrow? I was eating my last slice and I accidentally dropped it,” Shinya exclaimed.

“Why ask me? Couldn’t you have asked Guren?” you questioned in annoyance.

“Oh I did call him, but as soon as I spoke he hung up.”

Damn that Guren. Maybe if he’d just respond you would be sleeping right now. Then again it was your fault you didn’t do the same.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just come over and borrow my bread I guess,” you said, making sure to exaggerate the word borrow.

Soft music filled your apartment. It was one of the only things that comforted during the night. Before the whole world-destruction thing you kept track of all the songs that had played during long, exhausting road trips. Listening to them brought your mind back to the happier times. 

“Where’s the bread?” Shinya asked.

“Somewhere in one of the cabinets,” you responded, not startled by the fact he had just randomly barged in.

You were half asleep and didn’t notice that Shinya was silently walking over to you. 

“Hey did you know I was lying about the bread,” he whispered into your ear. 

Before you could say anything, he spun you around, planting a quick kiss on your lips. 

“I-”

“Bye bye!” 

“Hey wait a second!” you shouted after him.

He turned to face towards you. His eyes stared right into yours, as if he was trying to read your scrambled thoughts. It was like looking into the sky, but without the clouds. A tiny smile formed, making you heat up  
. 

“Why’d you-”

Your words were cut off by his finger being placed on your mouth. He then walked away without another word.


End file.
